


Day Two: Fear

by zizzlekwum



Series: Wayhaven31 2020 [2]
Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: 31 Days of Wayhaven, Adam isn't emotionally constipated for once, Angst, F/M, Fear, Fluff, Self-Insert, Wayhaven31
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26781415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zizzlekwum/pseuds/zizzlekwum
Summary: Girl is afraid of losing those she loves. Angsty vampire boy comforts girl.
Relationships: Adam du Mortain/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Wayhaven31 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952815
Kudos: 2





	Day Two: Fear

**Author's Note:**

> Another self-insert piece (basically, when I need an escape from my own life, I like to imagine I just woke up in the Wayhaven universe one day).

I find myself anxiously pacing the library only a short time after Felix and Mason have left. I begin rubbing my hands together without realizing it, a common occurrence when I’m uncomfortable.

Adam comes around the corner, two books in his hand. He frowns when he sees me. “You’re stimming,” he observes. “Is everything all right?”

I make an effort to end my pacing, stopping in front of him. “I’m just concerned, I guess,” I say, looking at the books in his hand. I start rubbing my hands harder. “I’ve come to realize I don’t like it when any of you go off on a mission without me, because something bad could happen and I wouldn’t be there to help.”

“Felix and Mason are very capable,” Adam assures me.

I nod. “Oh, I know that, trust me. But my brain won’t accept it. And I can’t—” I cut myself off before I finish, biting my lip.

Adam’s frown deepens and he takes a step closer, placing the books off to the side. “You can’t what?” he prompts in a soft tone I’ve never heard him use before.

I shift my feet uncomfortably. “I can’t… lose anyone else,” I finish quietly, staring at my shoes. “My entire family— everyone I’ve ever known and loved!— is gone because I’m somehow in another universe. You guys are all I have, and if something happened to you, I—” I stop there, swallowing hard. I look up at Adam, who’s watching me closely. “The thought of being alone again… it terrifies me,” I admit.

He puts his hands on my shoulders. “You are not alone,” he tells me firmly, green eyes staring intensely into mine. “You will never be alone.”

I lean my head against his hand. “ _ You can’t know that _ ,” I whisper, blinking hard.

Adam squeezes my shoulders lightly, his voice gentle. “I will make sure of it.” He nods once. “I am not going anywhere.”

“Okay,” I whisper, nodding. How can I not believe him when he says it like that?

He examines me for another moment before taking a step back and clearing his throat. He opens his mouth as if to say something but apparently decides against it, pressing his lips together tightly. Wordlessly, he offers me one of the books he was holding. I take it, grateful for the distraction, and give him a small smile before sitting down on the couch. And while the moment is over, for once he doesn’t try to take it back, instead opting to simply sit next to me as we read in comfortable silence.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, not my best work, but I'm still just trying to get myself to write anything at all.


End file.
